


It's a Developing Interest

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tales of Love, Loss, and Insurance [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Insurance, Post-Movie(s), Sneakiness, wombats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's not the only one with access to the internet, all right? Steve can look shit up, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Developing Interest

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world of [insurance-Bucky](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com). These are usually his stories. Wombat-Steve should get his own fucking series.
> 
> (Yeah? Well, fuck you too, Buck. Make me.)

There's literally no reason for it.

(That's maybe not true.)

Just one day, there's Steve, furtively spending his time on Wikipedia and switching the channel from Animal Planet anytime the floor creaks. Studying up on wombats. Because wombats are cute. Maybe not everybody likes wombats, but Steve does, even though they can be really dangerous,  _Bucky,_  like super dangerous,  _Buck,_  so maybe Steve just wants to know some more about wombats so that if anybody  _says something stupid_  about them _— no,_ Jesus, you’re not gonna distract me with  _morbidity_ tables, shut _up —_ Steve can shove some knowledge down their dumbass throats so they  _stop talking shit about wombats._

Because Steve  _really likes wombats, okay._

God  _damn_  it.


End file.
